Mi demonio personal
by Natsby
Summary: Edward Cullen un joven empresario de 24 años, dueño de la mitad de la ciudad Nueva York. A él no se le decía lo que debía hacer o como actuar… El era un hombre frio y ególatra, capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiese al costo que sea. Que pasara cuando una joven chica recién graduada de la universidad se tope con el frio hombre que metió a su padre en prisión.


Estaba concentrado en los documentos que tenía en mi escritorio ya que estos eran confirmaciones de mi última liga de hotelerías que había puesto en Helsinki. Capital y ciudad más grande de Finlandia. Sabía que era una muy buena inversión ya que la ciudad era enigmática y encantadora. Se consideraba la perla del Báltico y unas de las mejores ciudades de Europa. Y el ritmo de la ciudad era tranquilo y relajado, ya que las atracciones turísticas se encontraban a tan solo poca distancia andando.

Mi hotelería era calificada como la más prestigiada. Pero eso no era a lo que me había llegado a ser uno de los hombres más jóvenes y ricos del mundo. Yo era un hombre frio y calculador, o bueno eso decían de mi.

Mis primeros millones los gane a los 18 años, y desde ese momento no había parado hasta alcanzar una gran cifra de ceros en mis cuentas bancarias.

Mi padre, Carlisle era un reconocido doctor neurocirujano en Seattle y mi madre tenía una de las mejores tiendas de decoración.

Seguí leyendo la confirmación hasta que unos gritos provenientes de la puerta me sacaron de mi asolación.

-¡me importa una mierda si está ocupado yo voy a entrar!-grito una voz femenina entrando a trompicones en mi oficina.

¿Pero quién demonios se atrevía a pasar a mi oficina sin una cita o haber pasado con tal actitud?

Me gire para ver a una maraña de cabellos caobas entrar a mi oficina tras la rubia de Tania mi secretaria.

-señor Cullen esta señorita entro sin autorización, no la pude dete…-hablo Tania rápidamente.

-fuera-la interrumpí grotescamente.

Ella palideció y en menos de cinco segundos estaba fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

Volte a haber a tan enfurecida mujer, y lo que vi mejo anonadado.

La morocha que tenia ente mi era la misma perfección personificada. Era alta, delgada con cada curva en su lugar, sus pequeños pechos firmes y redondos marcados por ese suéter azul marino que contrastaba con aquella pálida piel de porcelana. Su rostro en forma de corazón con aquellos ojos color chocolate, su nariz fina y respingona y esos labios rellenos color rosado.

Ella aguardaba parada delante de mí con su rostro rojo impregnado de ira. Y me pregunte que le habría hecho a esta mujer para comportarse de esta manera.

Volví a ponerme mi fría coraza. Y le hable con voz fría.

-¿en qué le puedo ayuda señorita...?

-Isabella Swan… ¿le suena el apellido?-contesto mordaz.

Le di una media sonrisa, y trate de recordar su apellido en vano.

-en realidad, señorita swan no me suena-conteste.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y su ira creció que se sentía palpable desde mi silla de piel.

-¡pues permítame decirle que usted es un olvidadizo y un cabrón de mierda!-grito.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente conteniendo la furia que crecía a borbotones en mis entrañas.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía una chiquilla a insultarme en mi propia oficina?!

En mi vida había visto a esta mujer, y ella con aquel indicio de majaderías llegaba y me asaltaba en mi empresa, burlando a mi seguridad, a mi secretaria e invadiendo mi espacio de trabajo… ¡eso si que no!

-¿cómo se atreve usted a hablarme a si?-brame con voz totalmente distorsionada por la furia.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡No!... ¡Usted como pudo!-

¿De qué mierda hablaba esta mujer?

-¡no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla!-ahora fue mi turno de gritar.

-¿quiere que le refresque la memoria, Sr. Cullen?-

-señorita Swan le ordeno que salga de esta oficina antes que llame a seguridad para que la echen del edificio-amenacé.

-¡usted no me ordena nada!-se planteo los brazos alrededor de sus caderas y me distrajo un poco su movimiento, deslizando mi mirada por todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

De repente toda ira desvaneció dejando paso al deseo, al deseo por esta mujer que me estaba desafiando.

Ella al percatarse de mi mirada, un rubor rojo chillón cubrió sus mejillas, pero lo cubrió rápidamente dejando aquella mirada que me fulminaba.

-¡Usted es la causa por la que mi padre está en prisión!-volvió a hablar.

¿En prisión?

Empecé a hacer memoria indagando y buscando indicios de las acusaciones que esta mujer me hacía. Swan…Swan…Swan… Y entonces lo recordé…

O sí, el señor Charlie Swan.

¿Pero en prisión?... yo jamás metería a mi mejor contador de confianza a la cárcel… debería de ser un gran error.

Volví a mirar a la chica, y una idea me surco la mente. Tal vez, después de todo sacaría una gran ventaja de este pequeño inconveniente error.

Porque cueste lo que cueste, esta mujer sería la siguiente en compartir la cama con el amante Edward Cullen.

**Este fue el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, no tardare en actualizar. Nathalia. **


End file.
